The Weeping Sky and A Life for a Life
by Morwen Elda
Summary: ONE SHOT #1: Harry reflects over the events of his sixth year and ponders what he still has ahead of him. ONE SHOT #2: The war is over and Ginny has just given birth to a beautiful baby girl. Written Pre-Deathly Hallows, so they are both AU now.
1. The Weeping Sky

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of JK's other characters. This oneshot contains Half Blood Prince spoilers, so please do not continue if you have not finished the book, unless you want to be spoiled. 

Summary: This oneshot describes Harry dealing with the aftermath of book 6 and what he must soon face.

* * *

Harry sat on a small rocky ledge by the sea. The warmth of the summer air was broken by the cold spray stinging his face. The light of a full moon cast a ghostly shadow across his features. The salty water on his face was mingled with tears. 

It was just over a month ago that Harry had last stood on this very spot. Dumbledore had been with him then. Life had been simple then; compared to how it looked now. In his hand was a small locket. It was a reminder of all that had happened on that night. His world had come crashing down around him in one sharp blow. He had his friends for comfort, but what he needed was a parent.

Harry looked up into the sky and saw a bright star gleaming there. "Sirius," he said in a soft whisper. The star twinkled in response. He sat for hours telling the star about all that had happened in the last year, about all that there was to come. He would have given anything to hear Sirius' voice respond to all his worries, to tell him that they could deal with that. But, alas, the only response he got was more twinkling from the star high above him.

The wind blew, ruffling his already untidy hair, as still more tears slid down his cheeks. After only a month he had come to realize just how truly powerful Voldemort was and just how little knowledge 6 years of schooling could bring. Last year it had seemed like a great adventure; to hunt Voldemort's Horcruxes, side by side with Albus Dumbledore. It was a daring feat that Sirius would loved to have undertaken.

A year ago, Harry could not see how he could continue to live his life without Sirius there to guide him, to laugh with him, to comfort him. A month ago, Harry could not see how the world could go on with the greatest wizard the world had ever known lying broken at the foot of a tower. Now, he knew both. His life went on without Sirius; it was a hole in his heart that seemed to grow larger everyday. The world went on without Dumbledore, spinning into chaos every second.

The words came back to him, "You think the dead we loved every truly leave us? You think that we don't recall them more clearly than ever in times of great trouble?" They seemed truer than ever now. His father was with him always as his patronus, which had saved his life so many times. Sirius was the shining star in the sky, the star that gave him comfort in the night; that made the shadows shrink to nothing. Dumbledore, would be with him, everywhere he went.

He clutched the locket tighter in his hand. Not only did it stand for what that night had cost and for what was left to be done, but it had become inextricably linked in his mind to Dumbledore. As far as Harry was concerned, Dumbledore had given his life for this locket.

A chill crept down the back of his neck making him shiver. Everywhere Harry

went he was surrounded by fog; the fog that made him feel as if the dementors were following him. Here there was no fog, only the mist of the sea splashing up on the rock. Even so, Harry found no comfort here. Here was just as depressing as anywhere else.

He looked up into the sky and saw several falling stars. The heavens were crying for Dumbledore; crying for the world. One month had passed, news of more deaths came almost hourly, dementor attacks daily, and among it all, the armies of inferi were destroying towns one by one. No one knew who to trust, nor who to turn to, and so they turned to him; knowing it or not. He was their only hope, and his hope was failing him.

Who was he to fight the most powerful Dark Lord to ever walk the face of the earth? Who was he to stand in his way? After all he had lost, when he thought he could lose no more, Voldemort would take something else away; would take until he had Harry's last breath of life.

Harry looked once more up at the Dog Star, then at the moon, and smiled. "Moony, Padfoot, and Prongs," he said. The moon gleamed as bright as ever, and Sirius twinkled once more. He could feel his father's spirit within him, and he knew what he must do.

He knew now, as he had done in the graveyard the night that Cedric died, that he must fight. He would not die a coward, writhing hopelessly on the ground at Voldemort's feet. He would die fighting, trying to defend himself and the world, even if no defense was possible. He would die like his father, trying to give the world a chance to run. He would die like his godfather, laughing in the face of his enemy.

Harry stood and looked down at the locket in his hand, and placed it in his pocket. When he withdrew his hand, he held in it a large gold ring with a cracked black stone. It had been found in Dumbledore's office and given to him. He stared at the ring for a moment before raising his arm and casting it out into the sea. Let the heirlooms of Slytherin rest in a watery grave; let the heir of Slytherin fall.

With one last look at the still weeping sky, Harry turned on his heel and was gone in a swish of his robes. There was one chance for the world, one chance for life, and it could not be taken if he was sitting here watching starry tears fall into the sea.

* * *

_Thank you for taking the time to read this. Please review and let me know what you think. I'm always looking for ideas to write about and this one came to me on a whim. I would love to hear your thoughts on it. It is particularly hard for me to read as I remain one of the avid "Sirius is not dead" theory supporters, and always will no matter what evidence to the contrary I am shown. I hope you liked it._  



	2. A Life for a Life

* * *

This is a very short little oneshot about Harry, Ginny, and their child. It is set after the second war is over. It is _very_ sad. I would love to hear what you think of it.

* * *

Harry held her hand in his. Ron was by his side, tears silently flowing down his cheeks. Hermione was holding the baby, Lily. Lily was beautiful; she had her father's brilliant green eyes and her mother's vibrant red hair; visible despite the fact that she was only two hours old. 

Harry looked from his daughter to her mother and closed his eyes. His past seemed so surreal all of the sudden. He had grown, both in talent and skill over the last two years. He had searched for the last of the Horcruxes, and destroyed them one by one. He had faced Voldemort, at the height of his second reign of terror, and lived to tell the tale. He had joined the Aurors in rounding up the last of the Death Eaters after Voldemort's death. And all of that seemed like a mere dream now; a distant memory of a bedtime story. He would tell Lily that story someday.

Even after all that, as he sat here by her side, he suddenly felt as lost, hopeless, and confused as he had the night that Sirius had passed through the veil. He suddenly saw death the way Voldemort had; as a weakness. It hurt to admit it, but as he watched the life of the woman he loved slipping through his fingers, he suddenly felt sorry for Voldemort. Sorry, for the infant who lost all who ever loved him, before he knew how it felt to be loved. Sorry, for the boy whose fate was decided the moment his mother died. He wondered: would things have been different if someone had taken the time to love the little orphaned wizard boy?

Harry didn't even look up as Lupin entered the room and took Lily from Hermione. He knew his child would never have to know what it felt like to be unloved. He was thinking about the last year of his life. With Voldemort gone, Ginny was in no danger and they could be together. Life had been perfect then, or at least, as perfect as it could be in the after-mass of the war. Once everyone had taken plenty of time to mourn their losses, and start to rebuild their shattered lives, Harry and Ginny had wed.

Now, even that felt like some wonderful dream of a long ago time, in a faraway place. Ginny had fought through the war, had faced some of the worst imaginable enemies. She had always been strong, and he knew it. Yet, right here, right now, the only thing he felt was that she was the helpless girl he had saved in his second year; and he was the 12 year old boy fighting for her life.

There was a hand on his shoulder; it was a warm gesture, lending him hope. He looked up into the eyes of Remus Lupin. They were filled with tears and he still held Lily Ginerva Potter in his arms. Harry had only ever seen Lupin like this once before; upon hearing the new of Dumbledore's demise. He smiled encouragingly at Harry.

A soft moan broke into Harry's thoughts. He turned to look at his wife. Her face was pale and sweaty beneath a mess of wild red hair. She drew a shuddering breath and Harry leaned closer. A stifled sob escaped Hermione and she slid down the wall, burying her face in her knees. Ginny squeezed Harry's hand as she whispered her last words. And with one last, small smile, she was gone. She had slipped away, no matter how tight he had held onto her.

Ron turned and left without a word. Lupin took Lily and led Hermione from the room; she had burst into furious tears and was calling Ginny's name. Harry was left alone with his wife.

He brushed her hair back off her face, never letting go of her hand. He kissed her forehead, tears sliding down his cheeks and onto her face, as clutched her hand to his chest. He closed her eyes and sat, staring, at the woman whose life had been cut short; not by her enemies, but by giving life to the child she loved. He replayed her last words in his head: _Never give up_. He kissed her hand softly. "I won't," he whispered, "I won't."


End file.
